


Настоящая магия

by fandom HP Next 2020 (fandom_HP_Next_2020), soul_of_spring



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Harry Potter Next Generation, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Next_2020/pseuds/fandom%20HP%20Next%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_of_spring/pseuds/soul_of_spring
Summary: Альбус всегда говорил Розе, что они войдут в историю.
Relationships: Albus Severus Potter/Rose Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Настоящая магия

С самого рождения Розе говорили, что её ждет большое будущее. Да и как иначе? Ведь она — идеальное творение своих родителей, главных героев Второй Магической войны. Умна, как мама, обаятельна, как папа. «Наша Рози способна сделать головокружительную карьеру в Министерстве, в Аврорате , в Хогвартсе — где угодно». Вот только никто из их большой семьи, говоря об этом эфемерном большом будущем, совсем не думал о чем-то таком.

— Альбус, — хмурится Роза. — Мне совершенно не нравится, как он сидит. Сделай что-нибудь.

— Раньше тебе все во мне нравилось, драгоценная, — ехидно цедит Скорпиус, и Роза уже раздумывает послать в него Ступефай, но Ал разряжает обстановку — как и всегда.

— Скорпиус, я понимаю, что не очень нравится Розе, учитывая общий антураж, — Альбус подходит к нему и хлопает по плечам. — Ты сидишь в этом кресле, словно тебе в спину воткнули прут. Расслабься немного.

— Если я изображаю деда, — Скорпиус нетерпеливо постукивает тростью по полу, — то он не расслаблялся никогда. 

— Ой ли, — фыркает Роза, щелкая затвором. — Напомни, пожалуйста, как же я тогда выиграла у него в шахматы разрешение пользоваться вашей французской виллой по своему усмотрению?

— Деда, как и меня, легко ввести в заблуждение — он слишком хорошего мнения о людях… 

— Ско-о-орп, — стонет Альбус, замечая мстительную улыбку на лице Розы, — лучше заткнись.

— Поздно. Элис, милая, — обращается она к Алисии Нотт, которая с совершенно безмятежным видом читает книгу на подоконнике. — Сядь, пожалуйста, к Скорпиусу на колени — возможно, это поможет ему расслабиться.

Алисия плавно соскакивает вниз, поправляя пышную юбку бледно-зеленого платья, и с усмешкой шагает к Скорпиусу. Определенно, эта фотосессия доставляет ей больше удовольствия, чем они обе могли себе представить, когда Роза только уговаривала её на эту авантюру.

— Я попрошу! — возмущается Скорпиус. — Ни в одной чистокровной семье подобные проявления чувств не были приняты!

— Но ведь мой фотопроект посвящен любви даже в самые темные времена, — настраивая камеру, невозмутимо отвечает Роза. — Так что будь душкой, Скорпиус, и представь, что Элис — самая важная женщина в твоей жизни.

Скорпиус обреченно вздыхает и обнимает Алисию за талию, нежно заглядывая ей в лицо. Роза делает пару шагов вправо, чтобы не засветить кадр, и подбирает подходящий ракурс. Щелчок затвора, еще один щелчок. Глядя в объектив на получающуюся картину, даже Роза готова поверить в её реальность. И вот это — настоящая магия.

— Альбус, — задумчиво тянет Роза, накручивая локон на палец. — Кажется, я знаю, чего мне еще не хватает. 

Скорпиус и Алисия поворачивают к ней одинаковые недоуменные лица, на которых написано категорическое нежелание целоваться. Наивные. А Альбус, конечно же, уже всё понимает и осторожно спрашивает:

— Ты уверена?

— Абсолютно. Тащи павлина.

— Что?! — Скорпиус резко вскакивает с кресла, от чего Алисия чуть не падает на мраморный пол. — Не надо трогать мистера Тиберия! Он слишком впечатлительная птица, чтобы стать жертвой твоих экспериментов! 

— Если тебе станет от этого легче, — улыбается Альбус, шагая к двери, — в пятницу этой пытке подвергнутся Джеймс и Лили — приходи посмотреть. 

— Ты знаешь, что я не люблю, когда посторонние мешают моей работе, — хмыкает Роза. — Так что еще одно слово, Альбус Поттер, и ты займешь место Джеймса в качестве модели. 

— Это вряд ли, — смеется Альбус. — Я же твой вечный ассистент, Роуз.

* * *

— Я не буду это надевать, — недовольно цедит Лили, держа двумя пальцами маленькую коробочку.

— Деваться некуда, сестричка, раз уж мы согласились, — смеётся Джеймс, отбирая у неё очки и цепляя себе на нос. Из уст Лили вырывается отборная ругань, которой позавидовал бы даже знаменитый Оливер Вуд, и Роза вздыхает и аккуратно подхватывает её под локоть. 

— Солнышко, ты ведь мне веришь? — Лили обреченно кивает, и Роза продолжает: — Я знаю, что ты не очень любишь фотографироваться, да и линзы… Но я тебе обещаю, как только мы закончим — с меня ужин в первоклассном ресторане и прогулка по Лондону. И если захочешь — я могу сделать еще несколько фотографий вечером, но там ты всенепременно будешь собой.

Лили неуверенно кивает, и Роза удовлетворенно выдыхает, несколькими заклинаниями трансформируя одежду Лили в сказочное платье насыщенного василькового цвета. 

— А меня ты так не уговаривала, — чуть обиженно возмущается Джеймс.

— Джеймс Поттер, я купила тебе новую метлу! Напомнить, что ты тогда сказал?

— Что ты спасла его гриффиндорскую шкуру, и он на всю жизнь у тебя в долгу, — монотонным тоном цитирует Альбус, левитируя волшебные фонари в разные части зала.

— Братец, она тебе хоть платит за это? — драматичным тоном спрашивает Джеймс.

— Он по глупости принес мне клятву на крови, так что я совершенно безвозмездно использую его как пожелаю, — усмехается Роза, поправляя Лили волосы и разглаживая шелк платья.

— И, наверное, он сутками прядет золото из соломы в подвале, и только в редкие дни, как сегодня, ты выпускаешь его, заставляя ассистировать себе как какому-то доктору Франкенштейну?

— Какие неожиданные и интеллектуальные ассоциации — готовишься впечатлять новую даму сердца?

— Что-то мне подсказывает, что маму с папой _она_ поразит гораздо сильнее, — хихикает Лили, и Роза с любопытством оглядывает вмиг смутившегося Джеймса.

— Чего мы не знаем? 

— А вы заканчивайте колесить по миру с вашими сумасшедшими идеями, — сердито произносит Джеймс, — тогда будете больше в курсе новостей нашей семьи. 

— Ну Джей, — Роза легко подходит к нему и закидывает руки на плечи, ласково заглядывая в лицо. — Я же твоя любимая кузина, расскажи-и-и-и.

— Ты не моя любимая кузина, а Альбуса, — улыбается Джеймс, щелкая ее по носу. — Но если в этом году вы останетесь на Рождество, возможно, я и поведаю страшную тайну своего сердца. 

— Вымогатель, — беззлобно откликается Роза. 

— Просто я проспорил маме, что заставлю Альбуса съесть рождественскую утку целиком. А для этого он нужен мне в Лондоне, а не в подвалах твоего таинственного убежища. 

— Думаю, месяц мы сможем обойтись без золотой соломы, — кивает Роза, любуясь отточенными движениями Альбуса, когда он подготавливает объективы для съемки. Без него она вряд ли могла бы создавать такую красоту.

* * *

Роза не любит свои выставки в Лондоне, а уж присутствовать на них — тем более. И не потому, что кто-то может начать её критиковать. Просто большую часть этих людей интересует не искусство, а то, ради чего Роза Уизли оставила все свои перспективы в Министерстве.

Но иногда среди них оказываются те, кто способен увидеть ту настоящую магию, которую Роза вкладывает в свои фотографии. Ведь дело не в статике или динамике, а в построении кадра, насыщенных цветах и осязаемости предметов. Роза часто тратит целые дни, продумывая идею очередного проекта, и часы, отбирая фотографии, которые действительно воплощают то, что она стремится показать.

И здесь ей тоже помогает Альбус. У него есть особенное художественное чутье и неуловимое знание публики: он всегда угадывает, какая фотография привлечет больше внимания. Среди всех портретов Алисии Нотт Альбус безошибочно выбрал тот, у которого останавливается каждый, и даже Роза нет-нет да любуется изящным изгибом шеи и золотистыми локонами. 

— Может, попытаешься немного расслабиться? — спрашивает Альбус, протягивая ей бокал.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что я не могу, — шипит Роза, залпом выпивая шампанское. — Как представлю, что сюда может прийти мама, мне хочется аппарировать на другой конец мира.

— Ты не сможешь бегать от нее вечно, — резонно замечает Альбус, отдавая Розе свой бокал, который она так же быстро опустошает. Всем известно, что она почти не пьянеет, после того как в пять лет выпила стакан экспериментального огневиски дядюшки Джорджа вместо яблочного сока. Но алкоголь помогает ей немного переключиться и отвлечься от дурацкого страха.

— Но пока мне это успешно удавалось.

— Мы больше месяца в Лондоне, Роуз. Думаю, Гермиона просто дает тебе время… — И через мгновение задумчиво добавляет: — Вернее, нам обоим.

— Ты считаешь, я не разочаровала её? — почти беспомощно спрашивает Роза, сама до конца не понимая, о чем говорит: о своей карьере или о том, что последний раз она видела маму, когда та застала их с Альбусом целующимися.

— Я уверен, — улыбается Альбус, осторожно поглаживая её ладонь, и все страхи отступают. Роза знает, что он всегда будет поддерживать и оберегать её. И даже если вдруг кто-то не сможет это принять — им придется смириться.

Розе плевать, что на этой выставке то тут, то там мелькают знакомые лица. Ей плевать, что завтра все газеты будут пестреть многообещающими заголовками. Она всегда делала что просит её душа — и пока ни разу не пожалела о собственных выборах. 

Роза подается вперед и, не обращая внимания на изумление в глазах Альбуса, целует его, совсем не сдержанно или невинно. Его руки инстинктивно сжимают её талию, но Альбус всегда предусмотрителен и рассудителен, поэтому он отрывается от ее губ первым. 

В зале стоит абсолютная тишина, но Розе кажется, что где-то в глубине она слышала ликующий крик Скорпиуса. Но всё это не так уж и важно. 

— Что мы творим, Роуз? — просто спрашивает Альбус. 

— Ты же всегда говорил мне, что мы войдем в историю, — улыбается Роза, снова целуя его.


End file.
